The one he has on a leash
by Sweet Executioner
Summary: Crowley made a deal with a young woman when he was the King of the Crossroads. After Lucifer got out of the picture, he renegotiated the terms of her contract. / Crowley/OC


**Disclaimer:** _(sadly) I don't own Supernatural, only Regina. _

* * *

Most people usually wanted the deal to get back their lovers, for power or wealth, but this young woman, the one who sat on the dirty ground, absentmindedly drawing circles in the sand, was broken on the inside and he could tell what she was about to ask for without even talking to her. Years in the business gave him this knowledge. Then again, it usually wasn't so hard to figure out why they had called him.

She wanted to be free. Free from all the dark thoughts that, by now, had pushed her close to the edge and made her give up the fight against her own mind. She wanted to get out of the deep hole she was stuck in. Crowley understood a part of it and also knew he already had her soul in his hands. The bargain wouldn't take more than a few minutes if he was right.

And he was usually right.

Clearing his throat made her look up at him. "Hello, I'm Crowley," he said with a smile.

"Regina," she replied with a blank expression.

The way she was sitting there wasn't as majestic as her name but Crowley liked it nonetheless. He waited for a few seconds to see if she would finally stand up but she stayed on the ground. "What can I help you with, Regina?" he asked.

"I want to get rid of every single mental problem I have. I've had enough of my fucking disorder an-"

"Language," he warned her. Swearing didn't suit her name and it didn't suit the tiny brunette either.

Regina shrugged, her brown eyes almost black in the dark as she glanced up at him. "I can't live like this. I'm taking my meds but every single time I think it works I have a manic or depressive phase. It's getting out of control and it's getting worse and worse with time."

Crowley nodded. "Is that all?"

"I guess. I just want to be perfectly normal. No suicidal thoughts or uncontrollable emotions. Look, I know that the price is my soul, I did my research, but what are the conditions?"

"Research? That's adorable."

"The conditions, please," she hurried him.

It had taken him off guard and, for a short moment, he even let his surprise show. "If we come to an agreement we seal the deal. Then you will have ten years to enjoy your life before I get your soul," he explained with a satisfied smirk. "Do you still want the deal?"

"Of course I do. How do we seal it? Is there form I have to sign or something?"

Smoothing his tie, Crowley looked down at her. A form? That would be such a cliché and they didn't have time for paperwork. Maybe he should make sure those books or websites she had looked up got this little piece of information. "No, we usually seal it with a kiss."

"Seriously?"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Nothing, I just," she started but her voice trailed off. "I don't know."

"I'm offended, Regina. It's just a kiss." Even though he waited, she didn't say a word. Now he really was offended. "You know, I have another deals to make tonight."

Nodding, she cleared her throat. "Yeah, sorry. Let's do this."

Crowley offered her his hand which she took and finally stood up. "Ten years," he repeated.

"I know."

He had no idea why but he felt like asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

So he kissed her, his palm resting on the side of her neck as he pulled her closer.

For the very first time making a deal felt wrong, as if he had just destroyed a person's life. Normally this is what they did, offering something good, making their dreams come true in return for their soul, but with this woman it didn't feel right. Maybe this is why he came here himself to make this deal, to make sure she understood what the price was.

* * *

**Author's note: Hi there! This is some kind of a prologue. You know, I'm just testing this idea while working on different things. (The details can be found on my profile.) After this week's episode it's impossible not to love Crowley.**


End file.
